1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and a data control method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a data control method thereof which provides for identification of the electronic device and for distinguishing among electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An increasing number of people use an external storage medium for the convenience of portability. Further, the external storage medium provides a large capacity in memory and is capable of storing therein large multimedia files including, for example, text files, music files, video files, and/or photo files, and the like. However, in most cases, the external storage medium does not have identification (ID) information. Even if the external storage medium has ID information, it is not easy to identify and distinguish among individual external storage media since the storage media manufactured by the same manufacturer have the same ID information.